When the Students are Away, the Teachers will Play
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU. RauMurrue Lemon. I think the title explains it XD. Please read and review. Go away, if you hate lemons...You have been warned!


Happy New Year and Eid Mubarak

Yeah! It's me again the one who is hentai lol…Okay I didn't expect I would write this lemon this soon but when I had the idea my hands itched me to write it (even though I have final exams…hentai mind couldn't resist). Well I didn't have in mind to write Murrue/Rau lemon but after I was asked by RisingGundam2004, I did it.I hope I don't disappoint you. Everyone I hope you'll enjoy it. Rau is not wearing his mask. The characters are OOC.

This is only a one-shot.

Please** Read** and **Review**

**Dedication: **RisingGundam2004, it's dedicated to you, let me know how I did

(Looks at other readers) You should let me know too!

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**WARNING!: Lemon ahead I repeat LEMON ahead. Not good for kiddies or conservative people, I am warning you! **Oh another warning my grammar is not that good

Here you go

_When the Students are Away, the Teachers Will Play_

The blue eyed, blonde man was walking sluggishly in the school corridor checking that the classes were empty and everything is switched off. Everyday this task would be assigned to a different teacher by the end of school day and today was his turn.

He sighed, bored _4 more rooms to go_, when he arrived the room before the last one. Through the slightly open door, he caught sight of _Murrue_ his beautiful fiancé. The woman was laid back in her chair, massaging her neck

"Almost done for today" she spoke to the pile of papers in front of her

He smiled and his pretty blue eyes lit with something..._No students…No teachers…Not a soul in here_. This was his chance, he's been longing for her too much. Well three days since they've done anything and that was alone enough to drive him to insanity.

He walked in and closed the door behind him slowly but when he clicked the lock, she turned her head to see who invaded her privacy. Frowning at first but soon turned into a smile when she saw who the person was.

"Rau…" her voice was a melody to him

The said man gave her a sly smile, she eyed him suspiciously

"What's going on in that mind of yours" she asked him, he stood behind her so she tilted her head backward to look at him

"Only you my Dear" he said and his hands went to her shoulders and started massaging her gently

Murrue closed her eyes and let her head fall, moaning softly "Ah yes this is what I need" when he hit a particular area in her lower neck with his thumbs

He continued the slow massage with that skillful fingers of him and leaned forward to her ear

"I intend to give you more than that Love" he purred in her ear, his warm breath gave her the funny feeling she enjoyed.

His hands started to unbutton her blouse. After removing it, he got rid of the bra; his fingers teased her breast, earning him a shudder from his woman whose body was beginning to heat up from pleasure. Murrue took a sharp in take of breath when his large hands squeezed her mounds suddenly.

"I missed you so much" he told her as he started kneading her breasts which made her moan. She parted her legs and started bucking on her chair, desire consumed her and all her mind was on how pleasing his hands were.

Rau gave her neck soft kisses, his crotch growing each second. Maintaining his patience not to throw her on the floor and fuck her into oblivion, he kept playing with her exposed upper body, satisfied that she was enjoying it. Every moan, hiss and sweet sound that elicited from her sweet lips telling him how much she loved what he's doing to her, made him want to please her more so he swirled the chair in a swift second she was facing him.

And their lips met in a most passionate kiss that made the brown haired aroused female go mad. She murmured against his soft lips about how much she longed for him and loved his touches.

Caressing their lips fervently, he tugged at her skirt. Her hands went to her back where the zipper was and undid it. When they broke the kiss so that she could stand and remove it, her eyes noticed the huge bulge in his pants.

"I think someone needs the proper attention" she smiled seductively at him and undid his pants, falling off then she pulled down his boxers.

Murrue licked the tip of his member tasting him, he gritted his teeth. He wanted to the one to give the pleasure, but he gave in to his carnal lust, he always loved what her mouth did to him.

"Yummy…" she moaned

Her hot tongue licked the sides of his cock. The brown haired teacher took the head of his erection in her hot mouth.  
Murrue began to suck on it forcefully, taking in more and more until she engulfed it wholly.

His sapphire eyes full of ecstasy, he groaned as he saw his length disappear in her. A hand of his buried itself in her soft brown hair, the control was hers and boy does he love it when it happens.

She sucked harder on his cock, increasing her pace as his pants became faster and faster. Murrue smiled to herself, she's making it up to him for neglecting him not purposefully.

The burning need between his legs became unbearable; he tightened his fist in her hair. His vision blurred as the feeling of her mouth around him overwhelmed him, throwing his head back, his seed filled her mouth. His hands fell to his side.

He was heaving, looking down at her, as she drank everything that left him. Murrue moaned, closing her eye, tasting him…the heat between her legs began flaring up uncomfortably

She trailed her kisses up, and she removed his shirt with her hands. Her skirt fell when she stood up. Her prying tongue caressed every muscle of his exposed. His senses were coming back to him and every move she sent shivers down his spine. It was her turn to be played with.

Cupping her cheeks and raising her moist lips to his, she moaned, anticipating the pleasure he's going to give her. His tongue thrust into her mouth passionately, his member was reviving again.

He could taste himself in her; she returned the kiss twisting her tongue around his desperately.

His lips were against her soft neck "Oh Rau…yes" he licked her sensitive skin, her hands were tracing his back.

He removed her panty "Sit…" he ordered. When she pulled the chair

"No on the desk…" he removed everything with one sweep of his arm

The woman pouted "They were in a certain arrangement"

He grinded his full erection to her stomach "I'll help you with it later" he whispered teasing her face with his hot breath

She moaned, the feeling of his member close where the flames were raging was indescribable. She bit her lower lip, backing up she lifted herself as he helped her on the metal desk.

"It's cold" she shivered

"No for long" he said huskily and lowered his lips to her lower part.

He sat on his knees in front of her and parted her nether lips with his fingers. She giggled when he blew gently at her wet womanhood

"Damn you're wet woman" obviously liking what he saw

She gasped when he attacked her, sucking hungrily and nipping at her sensitive skin "God Rau…fuck" she supported herself with her hands. She was losing herself in the intense pleasure on his mouth and…tongue

"Yes…" she hissed when he licked her

"You taste wonderful" he told her as he continued the ministration that was driving her crazy

She threw her head back as he licked her as deep as he could and one of his fingers rubbing her pearl. This was torturing Murrue _to hell with this!_

"Stop baby…" she breathed heavily

He smirked looking up at her he knew what she wanted, the blonde teacher stood up. When she saw his erection she licked her lips

"I want that bad boy inside me now" she purred as landed her feet on the floor, her round breast slightly bounced and she turned her back and leaned on the table

"I love it when you talk like that" he kissed the back of her neck when he stood behind her. His left hand on holding her waist and his right hand holding his erection against her wet cavern rubbing it gently, hitting the spot she enjoyed most.

She moaned satisfyingly, he knew what to do with her. Just when she wanted to tell him to fuck her already he slammed into her burying his erection to the hilt.

Murrue whimpered from sheer pleasure, he thrust in and out of her hard and fast. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling her hot walls and hearing her melodic moans. Their bodies damp.

He began thrusting harder, faster and deeper. Both moaning and groaning, driving them both closer and closer to the edge, the release they crave so much for is closer.

His right hand hugged her shoulders to gesture for her to arch her back and his left hand snaked its way to her womanhood and rubbed her clit frantically, he pumped into her harder.

She clenched her fists; she was on the verge of exploding and he pressed her pearl hard, she lost it. Her walls tightened around his length she screamed in delight.

"Ah Murrue" he said hoarsely before he shot his swimmers inside her due her orgasm, her body was shaking from the amazing experience she had once again with him. He pulled her to him. She tilted her head backward to rest at his chest liking the heat that his body was generating; when their breathing evened she turned to face him

Giving him a chaste kiss "You are wonderful" she said and put her arms around his neck

"Not as wonderful as you are" he rested his head at the crook of her neck and kissed her

"Don't ever do that to me" he whispered in her ear "A day would be bearable but to be deprived from your delicious body longer than that is torture" he nipped at the soft skin

"Oh Rau…I love you so much" she said and brought his face to hers

"Not as much as I do Love" he murmured before they kissed sweetly again…

Finito (Italian for finished if I'm not mistaken lol!)

God that was hard to write but I enjoyed it hehe XD

That Rau is sexy…yum yum…Ahem!

So what do you think? Hot? Cold? Hate it? Like it? I should stop writing lemons? (Even if you asked me the last one I wouldn't hahaha I couldn't my mind is plagued with these things)

God I'm such….I don't know how to put it lol

Anyway! Don't forget to review, I accept all kinds of reviews…cash, check, credit cards you name them, I accept themXD

Just be respectful

Happy New Year and Eid Mubarak (the latter will be on 10 of January if anyone is interested)

Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll review

Take care mena-san


End file.
